The chlorinated hydrocarbons contained in cleaning fluids do not exhibit significant potential for the production of liver injury. However, a high incidence of liver dysfunction has been associated with the abuse of these agents in the practice of solvent inhalation. As the endogeneous catecholamines can augment CCl4 hepatotoxicity and as the incidence of multiple drug abuse is prevalent, the combined abuse of sympathomimetic amines may represent a potential hazard. The work will evaluate the hazard of such interactions by determining the effect of CNS stimulants on halogenated hydrocarbon hepatotoxicity.